


Rami Malek Just Posted A Photo

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami updates his Instagram with a picture of Joe.He posts on April Fools Day so everyone thinks it's a joke. It's not.





	Rami Malek Just Posted A Photo

It’s a well known fact that Rami doesn’t use his Instagram account.

He doesn’t like Instagram. He doesn’t like social media. It creeps him out a little. 

Unfortunately, he’s dating Joe who loves social media. He’s surprised that Joe doesn’t post every single day. He definitely takes dozens of pictures each day. 

“You never post anything about me,” Joe complains. He’s kidding, but Rami suspects he might also be a little hurt.

“I can’t remember my password.” It’s not really an excuse. But he has forgotten his password. He has to reset it whenever he wants to log in. Eventually he just gave up and decided to forget about Instagram. It wasn’t worth it.

Joe pouts at him. “Rami, just post one picture.”

“I talk about you in interviews.”

“Not the same thing.” He kisses Rami and smiles. “But hearing you talk about me in interviews is also nice.”

He knows Joe understands why he doesn’t post on Instagram. Joe just enjoys teasing him.

But he does consider it. There are only three photos on his Instagram. There used to be more before he deleted them. Most of his pictures have been posted on Twitter. He doesn’t use Twitter as much as he used to but he likes it more than Instagram.

Rami scrolls through the pictures on his phone. There are some good ones. A lot of nice pictures from the Golden Globes and Oscars as well as all the other awards shows they went to this year.

He finds one of his favorites. It’s of him and Joe sitting together after the Oscars. Rami has his head leaning on Joe’s shoulder. They both look so happy.

The picture makes him smile. 

Rami uploads it to Instagram and writes: “Love this guy.”

He doesn’t think much about it after that. He has notifications turned off on his phone, so he doesn’t see any of the likes or comments.

Not until he starts receiving texts. He answers the one that comes in from Sami.

**Sami: Did you really just post that?**

**Rami: What?**

**Sami: Your Instagram post**

**Rami: What about it?**

**Sami: You know no one thinks you and Joe are really dating**

**Rami: What? Why?**

**Sami: idk but posting on April Fools Day isn’t helping**

 

Rami didn’t even realize it was April Fools Day. He feels like an idiot.

When Joe finds out, he won’t stop laughing. He actually doubles over because he’s laughing so hard.

“Oh my god. This is amazing.”

“Shut up,” Rami says.

“You finally post a picture on Instagram and everyone thinks it’s a joke.”

The picture has over 300,000 likes and it’s only been an hour. When he looks at the comments, so many of them ask if the picture is meant as a joke. Or wonder if Rami’s account has been hacked.

“I forgot it was April Fool’s Day.”

“Of course you did,” Joe says fondly.

“Sami said no one believes we’re dating.”

“They all want me to date Ben.”

Rami frowns. He feels a little jealous at the idea of Joe and Ben together even though he knows nothing has ever happened. “This is why I hate social media.”

“Feeling jealous over some cardboard?”

Rami rolls his eyes. Joe pats him on the arm and smiles. “Don’t worry, I can fix this.”

Joe ends up saving the situation. He posts his own picture to Instagram. It’s an older picture from when they were filming. Joe’s kissing him, his arms stretched out to take a selfie. It’s blurry and off center. But it’s a cute picture. 

In the caption he writes: “@ramimalek’s account wasn’t hacked. He forgot it was April Fools Day. I’m going to copy the description from his post because it works for mine too: Love this guy.”

Joe’s picture gets almost a million likes by the end of the day.


End file.
